A Piece Of Broken White Puzzle
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Puzzle itu memiliki sosok yang sama dengan pemiliknya, begitu putih, begitu polos.


Tittle: A Piece of Broken White Puzzle

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship

Summary: Puzzle itu memiliki sosok yang sama dengan pemiliknya, begitu putih, begitu polos.

© **Death Note** belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

"Matt! Kembalikan catatanku!"

Dua anak laki-laki saling berkejaran, membuat lorong Wammy's house kembali di isi kegaduhan.

"Tangkap aku, jika kau bisa!"

Anak laki-laki yang disebut Matt, mengejek anak berambut blonde, yang sedang kesal karena perilaku jahil Matt terhadapnya tak pernah berhenti.

Kegaduhan ini disebabkan karena Matt yang mengambil catatan milik Mello tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.

Tak lama, Mello berhenti mengejar Matt yang berlari semakin jauh entah kemana. Tak sadar, mereka telah berkejar-kejaran sampai ke bukit yang jarang di datangi oleh anak lain. Karena letih, Mello pun duduk di bawah pohon. Nafasnya begitu terengah-engah. Ketika Mello membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia menemukan kepingan puzzle berwarna broken white.

"Milik siapa benda ini? Apakah anak Wammy's juga?"

Entah mengapa Mello begitu penasaran akan kepingan puzzle tersebut, karena dia berfikir mungkin puzzle itu milik salah satu temannya, ia memasukkan puzzle itu ke sakunya. Mello bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampirinya.

"Mello! Bangun! Mengapa kau malah tertidur di sini? Kau seharusnya mengejarku!"

Mello mengerjapkan matanya, dan menyadari orang yang menghmpirinya adalah Matt dengan tampang sebal.

"Ah, aku capek mengejarmu, kembalikan catatanku!"

Mello segera mengambil catatanya dari Matt yang merebahkan diri di samping dirinya

"Kenapa kau malah kembali padaku?"

"Kalau aku kembali ke Wammy's, berarti aku tak berniat menggangumu, Mells"

"Dasar kau, pencari perhatian! hahaha"

Mello bangkit dan menepuk kepala Matt dengan catatannya, sehingga Matt ikut bangkit dan mengejar Mello, untuk membalas perlakuan Mello.

* * *

Mello berbaring di ranjangnya, sambil memperhatikan kepingan puzzle yang ia temukan tadi. Sesungguhnya, Mello tak harus penasaran, bukan? Benda itu hanyalah kepingan puzzle biasa. Akhirnya, Mello bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meletakkan kepingan puzzle tersebut di salah satu laci meja belajarnya.

Matahari telah terbenam, pemuda blonde itu memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam, ia mengambil sebuah catatan di laci tempat menaruh kepingan puzzle. Karena Mello begitu tertarik dengan benda tersebut, ia juga mengambil benda itu, dan meletakkannya di depan frame foto.

Ketika Mello memulai membaca catatannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu tua kamarnya.

"Come in"

Mello tak memperdulikan siapa yang datang, ia tetap fokus pada catatannya.

"Sudah ku kira kau pasti belajar, mells. Ini, aku bawakan makan malammu"

Matt meletakkan makan malam yang ia bawa di meja kosong. Lalu, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Matt. Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Um, tidak. Aku kesepian, lebih baik aku mengganggumu. hehe"

"Dasar kau, benar-benar pencari perhatian."

"Tapi, hanya padamu, mells. haha"

Entah sadar atau tidak Matt mengatakan hal itu, membuat Mello tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar menyayanginya, mungkin Mello takkan menemukan orang yang menyayangi dirinya seperti Matt.

Karena merasa bosan, Matt mengmbil frame foto di hadapan Mello.

"Kau memajang foto ini?"

"Ya, tentu. apakah kau tak ingat, aku hanya memiliki selembar foto kita."

"haha, iya juga. Ekspresimu disini lucu sekali, Mells. hahaha"

"Maka dari itu, aku tak ingin foto ini hilang. Hanya ini kenangan kita, bukan?"

Matt mengangguk, ia senang. Karena sekarang ia mengetahui, kalau Mello juga perduli pada persahabatan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Matt menuju pada sebuah kepingan, kemudian ia mengambil benda itu.

"Milikmu, Mello?"

Perhatian Mello beralih kepada benda yang Matt tanyakan.

"Bukan, aku menemukannya saat di bukit tadi sore."

"Milik siapa ya? Umm."

"Mungkinkah salah satu anak Wammy's?"

"Tapi, setauku tak ada anak Wammy's yang bermain puzzle."

Mello tersentak mendengar pernyataan Matt. Dia berpikir, apa mungkin ada kepingan puzzle tanpa ada pemiliknya. Mello berusaha membuang pikiran horror jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggi, tanpa sadar Mello tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan menyandar pada bahu Matt, yang juga tertidur bersamanya. Tak lama Matt terbangun, ia tersenyum menyadari kalu Mello tertidur dengan bersandar di bahunya. Melihat, nyenyaknya Mello tertidur, Matt tak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Ia membiarkan pemuda blonde itu larut dalam mimpinya. Tanpa sadar, Matt kembali mengantuk, karena terus memperhatikan Mello.

Mello mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia tersadar kalau ia tertidur pada bahu Matt.

"Matt! Wake up!"

"Tak perlu berteriak, Mello. Telingaku sakit tahu!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini sudah siang, Matt. Aku harus menyerahkan catatanku pada Roger!"

"Baiklah tak perlu seperti itu. Sekarang kau mandi, aku akan temani kau ke ruangan Roger, 'kay?"

"Okay, tapi nanti kau kemari lagi? Atau kau langsung saja? "

"Tenang saja. I'll fetch you, your majesty."

"Geez, awas kalau ku melupakan hal itu."

Akhirnya, Matt kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, begitu juga dengan Mello.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala hal, Mello membaca ulang catatanya selagi menunggu Matt. Tanpa sadar, Mello mengambil kepingan puzzle yang ia temukan dan terus memandang benda itu. Kepingan itu sangat polos, tak ada corak yang mengisi, jika dilihat dengan teliti, kepingan ini, seperti memmancarkan sesuatu, bukan pancaran cahaya. Akan tetapi, pancaran ini seperti sebuah sosok, atau entah apa itu. Sungguh aneh. Entah mengapa, Mello semakin ingin mengetahui seperti apa pemilik dari kepingan ini.

Sepertinya, cukup lama Mello memandangi kepingan tersebut, sehingga ia pun tak sadar kalau Matt sedang bermain dengan DS disampingnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hh, mengapa kau tak menyadarkanku?"

"Kau terlalu larut dalam pesona benda itu, Mell. Aku jadi malas, lebih baik aku bermain."

"Sudahlah, aku mohon maaf. Ayo, kita ke ruangan Roger sekarang."

Matt mematikan DSnya dan memasukkannya ke salah satu saku celananya, lalu mengekori Mello yang telah jalan telebih dahulu.

* * *

Mereka berdua telah sampai di ruangan Roger, akan tetapi tak ada siapapun disana. Mello dan Matt memutuskan untuk menunggu Roger. Perasaan bosan menyelimuti Mello, ia bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan-jalan sedikit dan melihat-lihat. Mello melihat sebuah papan putih polos, ketika ia lihat lebih jelas, papan itu adalah sebuah puzzle. Set puzzle itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan kepingan yang ada padanya, dan ada satu kepingan yang hilang sehingga set puzzle itu menjadi tak sempurna. Mello merogoh saku celanannya, dan mencocokkan bentuk kepingan ia bawa dengan ruang kosong pada set puzzle tersebut, ternyata kepingan itu memiliki bentuk yng sama. Mello memasang kepingan itu, set puzzle itu menjadi sempurna. Mello meneliti set puzzle tersebut, benar-benar polos tanpa corakan. Lalu, ia memanggil Matt.

"Matt! Come here!"

"What?"

Matt melihat puzzle itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mell, apakah ini puzzle yang sama dengan yang ada padamu?"

"Iya, aku yakin kepingan itu adalah pasangan set puzzle ini. Tapi, milik siapa set puzzle ini?"

"Apakah milik Roger?"

"Hh, kau jangan aneh, Matt. Mana mungkin Roger bermain puzzle."

"Mungkin saja, puzzle ini ada di ruangannya, lalu puzzle ini polos sekali, bukan? Seperti bukan milik anak-anak."

Mendengar keterangan Matt, Mello nyaris memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, muncullah seosok Roger dan seorang anak berambut putih yang mengenakan piyama berwarna putih itu terlihat begitu dingin, tertutup, dan kesepian, sorot kosong mata anak itu, menunjukkan sosok dirinya.

"Oh, Matt, Mello. Maaf, kalian pasti telah lama menunggu."

"tak apa Roger-san, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan catatan yang kau minta."

Anak serba putih itu mengambil set puzzle miliknya, dan matanya membulat.

"Um,Roger-san, jika set puzzle itu milikmu, aku menemukan salah satu keping dari mereka yang terjatuh di bukit."

"Oh, terima kasih Mello. Tapi set puzzle itu milik Near. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan dia, namanya adalah Near, ia baru datang kemarin sore."

Roger memanggil Near untuk berkenalan dengan Mello dan Matt.

"Terima kasih telah menyempurnakan puzzleku, aku Near"

Near berbicara singkat, tak ada ekpresi yang timbul pada mimik wajahnya.

"ya, sama-sama. Aku Mello."

"Hai! Aku Matt"

Mello dan Matt merasa canggung ketika Near menatap mereka berdua.

"Um, Roger-san, aku dan Matt akan mengerjakan sesuatu. Boleh kami keluar?"

"Tentu. Mello, pekerjanmu sangat baik."

Mello tersenyum, ia menyadari bahwa Roger melirik Near. Sepertinya Mello dan Matt mengerti arti lirikan Roger.

"Near, kau ingin bermain bersama kami?"

Mata Near membulat, itu anak itu mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Matt. Lalu, mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan Roger dn sepertinya pria paruh baya itu tersenyum puas, dan tentu saja Near tak lupa membawa puzzlenya.

* * *

Tahukah, selama mereka bertiga berteman, Near betul-betul tak lepas dari Matt dan Mello. Banyak hal yang meyenangkan telah mereka lalui, sperti, ketika Matt mengajk Near bermain dengan salah satu game favoritnya, Near menolak dan mengajak Matt untuk menyusun puzzle bersamanya, hal itu membuat Matt merengek manja dan mengambil coklat Mello.

Near adalah set puzzle berwarna broken white itu, begitu polos dan rapuh. Near yang pertama Mello dan Matt lihat, adalah Near yng begitu polos dan terkesan dingin, dan ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang, tapi bersama dan karena Matt dan Mello ia menemukan kepingan yang hilang itu.

**(FIN)**

**  


* * *

  
**

Review, please.


End file.
